


IT'S NOT HIM (Part #2)

by Mr_Rogers_Stark



Series: You, me and our Stony [9]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: El lindo final que merecia, M/M, No busques la lógica donde no lo hay, Porque Steve tenia que darse cuenta de su error, Todo por una linda familia, Tony es un egoista, Un egoista que todos aman, Van a llorar, no sé que más poner
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Rogers_Stark/pseuds/Mr_Rogers_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo ese tiempo con esa impotencia contenida de no haber podido hacer nada por Tony, todo ese tiempo culpándose y negándose a afrontar la realidad, todo ese tiempo consumiéndose en su dolor. Y había ignorado lo único que había podido conservar de Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IT'S NOT HIM (Part #2)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics Marvel. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics –especialmente por las películas–. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y sutil modificación para satisfacer la diversión –y capricho– de un autor aburrido (?). Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si, a la mierda la paciencia.
> 
> Géneros: Romance | Drama | Angst | Family | Friendship
> 
> Ranting: T+
> 
> Comentarios: El ultimo de los que debía. Por la noche subiré el que sigue.

Tardo en abrir el paquete, en tomar la memoria y depositarla en la base que le permitiría a JARVIS reproducirla correctamente. Había tardado, dando vueltas en su habitación como león enjaulado, el remitente del paquete había calado profundo en él, revolviendo viejas heridas que no querían sanar. Tony le había enviado un paquete, uno que hacía mucho tiempo fue enviado y debía ser entregado en el momento indicado, ese momento, ese día, en ese instante. Y Steve estaba devastado, sin querer y queriendo ver el video. Pero sabía que Tony estaría en él, que podría verle una vez más, que podría detallar su rostro aun en pantalla. Y la sola idea lograba clavar en su pecho una daga, llevándolo a esa agónica sensación de asfixia que creyó superar. JARVIS finalmente anuncio la reproducción del video, con Steve sentado al borde de su cama.

_» Sonidos se escucharon, cosas moverse y caerse, con la voz de JARVIS de trasfondo advirtiendo que estaba grabando. Pasos se escucharon, dese detrás de la cámara, que apuntaba directamente al sofá que estaba en el taller de Tony. Al fondo, como escenario, estaba el taller en general, con proyectos a medio terminar, con una armadura colgando para una posible reparación, con máquinas y piezas desperdigadas por las mesas. Tony finalmente hizo aparición en la cámara, desde uno de los lados, moviéndose con rapidez hasta dejarse caer sobre el sillón en un suspiro. Al parecer había estado arreglando unas cosas antes de sentarse. Tenía manchas de grasa y aceite por su ropa, con esa polera de tirantes con la que solía trabajar, dejando en evidencia que no había un notorio embarazo en ese momento._

_—¿Está grabando, JARVIS?— pregunto el castaño, mirando hacia un costado, acomodándose en el sillón._

_—Desde hace dos minutos, Mr—_

_—Bien— carraspeo, finalmente mirando a la cama con una expresión difícil de descifrar —. Ah. Hola Steve— intento sonreír, con gestos nerviosos de sus manos —. Si estás viendo esto quiere decir que, uhm, no estoy ahí. Y antes que nada, lo lamento. No pensé que las cosas tomarían este camino pero, estoy seguro, que no me habré arrepentido para cuando el momento llegue. No sería capaz— bajando la mirada, su expresión vacilo entre la tristeza y la seguridad, soltando un suspiro para controlar el temblor que quería aparecer —. En este momento estas de misión, se supone que llegas mañana pero tú y yo sabemos que llegaras en la madrugada. Siempre lo haces. Cuando llegues te daré la noticia de que seres padres— esa vez sonrió con mayor ánimo, con sus manos viajando hasta su vientre de forma inconsciente —. Bruce me acaba de confirmar que tengo 8 semanas— trago, con su voz temblando antes de seguir —. Pero también habrá algo que no te diré, y lo siento. Es posible que muera, durante el parto es posible que muera. Al parecer el bebé es demasiado fuerte, tus genes, ya sabes— e intento bromear, con su labio inferior temblando. Le tomo un minuto lograr calmarse —. Debería ser una decisión de los dos, lo sé. No debería dejarte fuera. Pero necesito hacer esto. Bruce. Bruce me dijo que era el bebé o yo, difícilmente podríamos ser los dos. Quiero. Necesito que sea el bebé. Y lo siento, por dejarte fuera de esto— un amague de sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, con sus ojos vidriosos al contener las lágrimas —. Sé que nos imaginabas a los dos retirados, en alguna casa lejana, solo los dos. Incluso me atrevo a decir que nos has imaginado en el porche de la casa mirando el atardecer— rio, con una de sus manos limpiando las traicioneras lágrimas que corrieron por su mejilla —. También lo esperaba. Realmente que sí. Pero quiero que este bebé nazca —y su voz, milagrosamente, no tembló al decirlo —. Quiero darte una familia, Steve, aun cuando yo no pueda estar con ustedes—_

_Tony cubrió su rostro, intentando contener las lágrimas, soltando un suspiro tembloroso para poner en orden sus ideas. Su cuerpo parecía temblar, apretando sus labios para contener las lágrimas._

_—Lamento no poder estar— agrego en un murmullo que apenas logro ser captado por el micrófono —. Pero sé que estarán bien, sé que lo harás bien. Steve, sé que serás un gran padre. Y me hubiera encantado poder estar contigo para verlo, porque era lo que más quería pero— un sollozo que no pudo contener, negando al cubrir sus ojos con su mano —. Espero. Espero que no te duela tanto ver este video, que no te molestes por no habértelo dicho— agrego, con un hilo de voz —. Y lamento tanto haberte dejado, pero si las cosas salen como deben, entonces no quedaras solo. Y eso es lo más importante. No quiero que estés solo. Te amo. Los amo, a los dos. Son. Son lo más valioso que tengo y tendré— con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, Tony termino por sonreír. «_

La voz de JARVIS resonó en la habitación, avisando que el video había concluido, pero Steve no logro comprenderle. Consumido en las lágrimas, el Capitán se sintió vulnerable por una vez en mucho tiempo, inclinado sobre sí mismo dejo correr el dolor que había guardado para si durante tanto tiempo. Ver a Tony había sido duro, poder ver su rostro, ver sus lágrimas, ver su determinación y comprender la decisión que había tomado. Gimió en dolor, cubriendo su rostro con su mano, con su respiración temblorosa, intento poner en orden sus ideas. Todo ese tiempo con esa impotencia contenida de no haber podido hacer nada por Tony, todo ese tiempo culpándose y negándose a afrontar la realidad, todo ese tiempo consumiéndose en su dolor. Y había ignorado lo único que había podido conservar de Tony, había alejado a la única criatura que aun podía entregarle un poco del calor que Tony le entrego cuando estuvo a su lado.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando salió de la habitación, cuando se movió por la torre, cuando llego hasta la sala para poder ver la escena de ese lugar. Peter, como todas las tardes, jugaba con Natasha y Bruce, entre risas y juegos, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía. Peter, que lo vio desde su lugar en la sala, a él parado en la puerta con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Peter, quien parecía una pequeña copia de su rostro. Y sintió que era la primera vez que lo observaba, porque tal vez era así, pudiendo notar el cabello castaño tan rebelde como el de Tony, sus facciones que parecían una mezcla de ambos, sus ojos que eran tan azules como los suyos.

Y se derrumbó, cuando el niño le regalo una sonrisa, dejándose caer en sus rodillas frente a él. Las lágrimas volvieron, abrazando el pequeño cuerpo del niño, murmurando disculpas incontenibles por tanto tiempo. Lo abrazo, como quiso hacer y se negó, como deseo y no se atrevió.

—Lo siento, Peter, lo siento— murmuro una vez más, apretando al niño contra su pecho.

Peter solo le sonrió mientras murmurando, a medias, palabras de consuelo como si quisiera apartar una pesadilla de su memoria.


End file.
